Links sexuality
by mudaika
Summary: Warning, MA rated content is ahead, the following material may be disturbing to viewers who are not okay with sex in general. 18 viewers are recommended. This story starts off with Link is right about to get to Saria for Saria's song. Link has already passed the Deku-skrubs, and is about to see Saria. This story is about Link unlocking his sexuality, will he do it? Find out here
1. The Innocence of the Kokiri

Notes 1: Warning, MA rated content is ahead, the following material may be disturbing to viewers who are not okay with sex in general. 18+ viewers are recommended.

Notes 2: This story starts off with Link is right about to get to Saria for Saria's song. Link has already passed the Deku-skrubs, and is about to see Saria.

* * *

Link: Finally were up all 500 steps. Shouldn't Saria be close by now?

Navi: Yep, in-fact that's her, correct?

Link: Yeah! *Link starts running to Saria waving his hand* Hi Saria!

Saria: Hi Link! *stands up, getting off of the tree stump she was sitting on* How's it going? I've been worried about you, ever since you left the forest.

Link: *stops running to end up standing in front of Saria* Yeah, sorry about that. The Great Deku-Tree told me to go to the Princess at Hyrule Castle, to give her an emerald stone.

Saria: Well I'm just glad that you made it back alright, as we Kokiri can't leave the forest without dying.

Link: Yeah, it turns out I'm not a Kokiri, I'm a Hylian brought here as a baby, to be protected by the Great Deku-Tree.

Saria: That explains why you didn't die *giggles*. Hey, are you sure you're fine, because there's a lump in your shorts.

Link: Really, well it does feel odd…

Saria: Well, lay down and take off your shorts and we can find out what it is.

Link: Alright *lays down, with his head facing towards the Forest Temple *

Saria: *gets on knees* Alright, you ready?

Link: Yeah, I'm a bit nervous, what if it's something dangerous?

Saria: Well, let's find out. * pulls off Links green shoes first, then continues by slowly pulling off the shorts, then proceeds to put them to the left of link, opposite side of where Saria is*. There's still a lump, so it has something to do with your plain, emerald-green boxers.

Link: *gulp* Alright, let's take those off to, don't tell the Great Deku-Tree, he's forbidden us to ever show the parts that we pee from to anyone. Maybe this is why?

Saria: Yeah, well let's find out if it's why. *slowly pulls the boxers off and puts them somewhere around the shorts, with a curious look on Saria's face*. That's weird, the lump was caused by your U-boxers. *takes U-boxers off*. The lump was coming from the thing that you pee from.

Link: *bends up forward to see what Saria is talking about. In plain view, Link saw his pee-hole pointing upward*. That is weird, I wonder if it's bad *with a worried face*.

Saria: I'm sure it's fine, can I feel it?

Link: Al…alright, but use your shirt, just to be safe, what if it hurts you, or reacts in a bad way?

Saria: Alright. *Saria wraps her hand around her shirt and grabs Links pee-hole*

Link: OOOWWWW! Stop! Don't touch it!

Saria: Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you *with a worried look on Saria's face*. It probably hurt so much because of the tiny spikes on my clothes, I find that it helps keep the warmth in.

Link: Alright, just be careful when you do it.

Saria: I will *slowly but carefully grabs Links pee-hole*

Link: Stop, please, you're hurting me again.

Saria: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

Link: It's fine, can I see your pee-hole? I've never seen a girls before.

Saria: Sure *gets up off the ground and slowly takes her shorts off, putting them to her left*

Link: Nice G-boxers, they aren't green, they are pink.

(Link: Hey readers! G-boxers are what the Great Deku-Tree girl versions of boxers, they are what you call "panties", or "Women's-underwear". We boys have 2 different types of boxers, the regular boxers, and U-Boxers. U-boxers are what you call underwear, or "Men's-underwear". The U stands for "underwear", and the G stands for "Girl". That's all for now, see ya later!)

Saria: Thanks, they are pink because I used flower pedals, I stuck them together using honey, and then covered up the honey with pink flower pedals, before the honey got hard. *Saria says this while she start taking her G-boxers*

Link: Nice, how long ago did you make them?

Saria: About 2 days before you left. *Saria says this while she takes all of her G-boxers all the way off, and flops them on top of her shorts*

Link: Cool, anyways, let me see it!

Saria: You will, don't worry. *Link starts sitting up and rotating to the left so his entire body faces the tree stump, using his hands to keep his body up. At the same time, Saria sits down on the tree stump, and spreads her legs widely.*

Link: Oooh, so this is what a girl's pee-hole looks like. *Link says with a face expression expressing curiosity* I wonder why the Great Deku-Tree banned use from looking at each other's pee-holes.

Saria: Yeah… Hey, can I taste your pee hole?

Link: Sure, only if I can taste yours as well.

Saria: Sure, how about we do it at the same time, so we know we aren't lying about it.

Link: Sure, just be careful, because you hurt me twice last time, now all you have to do is face your head towards the tree stump downwards, and your pee-hole facing the direction of my head, and lay on me.

Saria: Alright, let's do it.

*Saria stands up, and turn around to face the tree stump. Link at the same time stops sitting up and lays down, still facing the direction of the tree stump. Saria then walks backward till her feet are in the middle of Links torso. She then gets down to the ground and lays on Link, and sticks his pee-hole in her mouth. Link starts licking Saria's pee-hole at the same time.*

Link: *groan* *Saria asks if that's a sound meaning pain* No Saria, It's actually a great feeling, your pee-hole actually tastes awesome. *a spike of good feelings comes to Link and makes him jab his tongue quickly and deeply, making Saria groan loudly. By the way, I lied about when I said your hand hurt my pee-hole earlier, I was just nervous and scared. *is panting and groaning the entire time*

Saria: *stops licking and sucking like a lollipop for a quick moment*. Your pee-hole tastes amazing as well. And I understand about the lying, it's fine. *goes back to sucking Links pee-hole, while groaning the entire time like Link*

2 minutes of constant groaning and fondling each other (not realizing that it's called fondling) the entire time

Link: Saria, I feel weird, should we stop?

Saria: I'm also feeling weird, but no.

Link: I feel like I have to pee now, are you sure we should continue?

Saria: I feel like I have to pee as well, but yes we should continue, we both are feeling amazing

Link: Sarai, I'm about to… *link's entire body tenses up* PEEE! *Links body goes limp*

Saria: *at the same time as what link is saying* feels like I'm about to… *body tenses up* PEEEE LLLIIINNNNKKK!

*Saria just about swallows up all of Links cum (Note: they don't know what it's called) with a surprised look, then licks the rest that she didn't swallow on the spot. At the same time, Link moves his face away because he wasn't ready for Saria squirting, and gets spattered, liking the taste of the liquid, he uses his finger to help him lick it all up*

Link: *is breathing in and out heavily just like Saria now* Wow, that was amazing!

Saria: Yeah, we should do it again sometime. *rolls off of Link and to the left towards the Forest Temple, with the head facing the direction of the tree stump, and the feet facing the forest temple, Link is laying down with the body facing opposite directions as Saria*

*4 minutes of quit heavy breathing*

Link: *stands straight up, and turns to his left, bends down and grabs Saria's hand and helps her up* Definitely, I anyways I got to go now, I just wanted to see you again. *Link turns around to the opposite direction of which he was just facing, and starts getting his clothes on.

Saria: Wait!

Link: *Link puts all of his clothes down and turns back to Saria*. What's up?

Saria: I want to give you a goodbye gift, so that whenever you need me, or start forgetting about me on your journey, you can with this song.

*que link playing his ocarina and learning the Lost Woods song*

Link: Thank you, I will always remember the song,

Saria: You're welcome, one last goodbye hug before you go?

Link: Sure, hugs for ages!

Saria: *Saria hugs Link, and his pee-hole accidentally slides in Saria's pee-hole* *both Saria and Link groan*

Link: *Link takes his pee-hole out of Saria's pee-hole in haste* I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. *Link says stepping away with a worried expression*

Saria: It's fine, I actually liked that?

*Saria says looking to her left towards the tree stump. She then turns to the opposite direction of the tree stump towards link, and lays on the tree stump spreading her legs out just a bit*

Link: Sure I guess

*Link turns to his right and goes in front of Saria's pee-hole, and puts his pee-hole inside her pee-hole, and they both groan. Link begins thrusting back and forth slowly because of his carefulness*

Saria: *both Saria and Link start groan and moaning every now and then* mmmm, this feels sooooo amazing, try to go as fast as you can link!

Link: Sure! *Link slowly speeds up, faster and faster, until he goes so fast that they are screaming so loudly with moans and groans that anyone in the whole Sacred Grove could hear them*

Saria: Oh Link, please… keep goingggggg!

Link: I wi... *Link accidentally thrust's completely outward and accidentally thrust's his pee-hole into Saria's butt, without realizing quick enough he was, Saria starts yelling in pain* Oh, I am so sorry, I'll just stop.

Saria: I may have been screaming in pain just a moment ago, but after that moment, I started feeling awesome, like you were going back and forth in me pee-hole. Please, continue.

Link: Alright! *Link starts thrusting back and forth again, inside the butt as well*

*3 minutes of thrusting back and forth, moaning, groaning, and yelling*

Saria: I have the feeling again

Link: Okay, I do to *Link switches from thrusting in the butt, to Saria's Pee-hole* I'm going to switch here because I like it more when I thrust in your pee-hole, that alright?

Saria: Yeah, I like it more when you thrust there to. The feeling is growing, just like last time!

Link: Yup, same here!

*Both at the same time: IT'S HAPPENING!*

Saria: Wow, I cannot understand why the Great Deku-Tree would ever forbid use from being naked in front of each other. ***Hand Link his clothes, while putting her own clothes on***

 **Link: *catches his clothes and starts putting them on*** Yeah, anyways, I need to continue my adventure. We can do this again when I come back. ***put's on the last of the clothing***

 **Saria:** Definitely, one last goodbye hug?

 **Link:** Sure.

Link and Saria hug, and leave each other. Saria stays at the tree stump singing Saria's song and thinking about the wonderful time she had with Link. While Link leaves for Death Mountain, the place Impa told him to go.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, it's my very first story and I would love some feedback.


	2. Shared Experiences (Part 1)

Note 1: Warning, MA rated content is ahead, the following material may be disturbing to viewers who are not okay with sex in general. 18+ viewers are recommended.

Time/place:

Link is on his way to the Death Mountain, right after his visit to Saria. Currently he is near Lon Lon Ranch.

Part 1:

* * *

Link: Ugh, were only half way there.

Navi: Only!? You make it sound like it's not a-lot Link.

Link: I know that, hey, do you know what the place is over there

*Link points to his left towards Lon Lon Ranch*

Navi: Nope.

Link: Let's go find out!

Navi: Alright.

*Link and Navi enters Lon Lon Ranch*

Link: Hmm, where's that whistling coming from?

Navi: Sounds like it's coming from that horse patch, inside the fence.

Link: Alright, let's check over there.

Navi: Hey Link, there seems to be plenty of wildlife here, I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to interact with the wildlife here.

Link: Alright, I'll be with whoever is whistling.

Link: I wonder what this place is anyway.

Link: Oh that's the gateway into the horse patch, and a sign on it.

*Link reads the sign*

Link: So that's what this place is, Lon Lon Ranch. I remember that girl from Hyrule Market town saying that she's from here.

Link: Oh, she does live here, she's right there. It sounds like she's the one whistling.

*Link starts running towards the girl*

Link: Hey! *Link waves his hand* Do you remember me?

?: Oh hi Grasshopper, wait, have you forgotten my name?

Link: Yes. *Link says with a guilty face turning downward*

Malon: You forgot already? *giggle* I told you at the Market, it's Malon.

Link: Oh, sorry. Hey, were you the one whistling?

Malon: Yup!

Link: You're a fantastic whistler Malon, I wish I could whistle as well as you.

Malon: Really? Its Epona's song, she really enjoys it.

*dum dum dum DUMMMMM LINK LEARNS EPONA'S SONG! XD*

Link: Where is Epona? I would like to see her.

Malon: She's actually really shy, but because you sang Epona's song with me, she's coming to us.

*points towards Epona*

*Epona keeps bothering Link to be petted*

Malon: *giggles* It seems she's taking a liking into you.

Link: Heh, yeah. So, how's it been since we last met?

Malon: Good, nothing much has happened though, what about you?

Link: It's been great actually! I've been sent on this "great" destiny, met the princess, scared the crap out of your dad, became the Skrub Lord (pun intended J), and I learned about something amazing with an old friend.

Malon: Sounds great Link! What did you learn?

Link: Well, I can't really describe it, only act on it. Would you like to what I learned with me? You won't regret it!

Malon: Sure Link!

Link: Alright, let's go to the barn.

Malon: Alright.

*Goes to the barn near the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch*

Link: Okay, so, first things first, this may sound awkward, but you need to take off your clothes first.

Malon: Er, alright *starts taking boots off*, my dad said I shouldn't be naked in front of anyone until I'm older.

Link: *starts taking boots off* Odd, I don't know why people say that, but as I've done that for plenty of time, I can safely say it's fine.

Malon: Alright. *start's taking pants and panties off*

Link: Whoa, yellow G-boxers with horses on them, I like it.

Malon: What are G-boxers?

Link: *takes belt off* It's the clothing you just took off.

Malon: Oh, you mean these? *shows panties* these are called "Panties", not "G-boxers".

Link: *starts taking shirt off* Oh, okay, well nice panties.

Malon: *starts taking dress off* Thanks.

*Link is now butt naked and putting all the clothing to the right of the door from which they entered from*

Link: No problem. Hey, what's that?

Malon: What's what?

Link: *points for bra* what is that?

Malon: That's called a Bra, daddy wanted me to start wearing them for some reason.

Link: Well that's an odd thing the wear.

Malon: Yeah, so now that we are both naked, what now?

Link: Okay, so, first, *points towards the back corner of the barn at a hay bale* go over there.

Malon: Now what?

Link: Now lay down, face up, feet towards me.

Malon: Like this?

Link: Right, now I'm going to have my face at your pee hole.

Malon: You mean a Vagina?

Link: Wow, they have names for everything, don't they?

Malon: Yup, pretty much.

Link: Alright. So now, my pee hole goes in your mouth, and you suck it. In the meantime, I use my mouth to lick and dig into your Vagina, but get ready, I will have to lay on you.

Malon: It's fine, I'm not sure about putting your pee hole in my mouth though, seems disgusting.

Link: its fine, my friend said it tasted good.

Malon: Alright.

*Malon sticks Links pee hole in her mouth, at the same time, Link started licking and sucking on Malon's Vagina*

Link: *moans* Wow, your Vagina tastes better, or just the same as Saria's Vagina!

Malon: *lightly moans* *stops sucking for a moment* Is Saria your friend? Nice name, and your pee hole tastes great by the way. *continues sucking*

Link: *moans louder than before* *starts jabbing tongue inside Malon's Vagina, and at the same time jabbing his pee hole in Malon's mouth faster* mmm so good.

*Malon's dad hears Link moan loudly and goes to find out what's going on secretly. Malon's dad proceeds to spy on them.*

Malon: I mph agree mphm.

Link: *moans loudly* *starts jabbing tongue in Malon's Vagina quickly, along with jabbing his pee hole in her mouth ferociously* mmm that feeling is happening again.

Malon: What mph feeling mphm?

Malon's dad (in his mind): I'm going to have a talk with Link when they are done

Link: I don't really know how to describe it except this "pumping" feeling.

Malon: *Moans* hmmmmphm.

Link: *moans loudly* *Link thrust's his pee hole into Malon's mouth hard and cums* few, wow *wipes forehead* that was amazing.

Malon: *Malon starts freaking out, then swallows most of the cum down* *moans loudly and cums because of what just happened* What is this stuff, it's white and kind of

sticky, kind of sweet tasting as well.

Link: *licks up all of Malon's cum* Don't know, it only happens after my pee hole gets sucked/moved forward and back into a person's Vagina, which is what's next, it's also the last thing I learned, feel like going for it?

Malon: Interesting, and sure, let's go for it.

Link: Okay, stay where you are, and widen your legs just a tad.

Malon: Like this?

Link: Perfect.

*link supports himself up in front of Malon and starts thrusting in her Vagina, causing Link and Malon to moan a bit*

Malon: WOW, I have no words to describe how amazing this feels.

Link: I know right!? *moans*

Malon: *moans loudly* mmmmmmm so good!

Link: *breaths heavily with mouth, and quickens thrusting pace*

Malon: *continues to moan loudly* Why didn't we go straight to this part!?

Link: Because Saria and I started with the sucking. *starts thrusting quickly*

Malon: *cums, Link doesn't realize she cums* *Moans very loudly* OH MY HORSES!

Link: *starts thrusting very quickly* *laughs a bit* that sounds funny.

Malon: *is offended* Hey! Don't laugh at me for what I say!

Link: Okay, sorry.

Malon: it's fine.

Link: Its happeniiiiinnnnnnggggg*Thrust's in 1 last time and cums, at the same time, yelling in pleasure, and falls right on Malon*

Malon: Wow, that was amazing Link, thank you for this experience. *yawn*

Link: *cuddles up on Malon asleep*

Malon: Your sleeper like my dad aren't you? *starts drifting* yup… *falls asleep*

1 hour later

It's been 1 hours since the 2 children had sex, and Malon is nowhere to be seen, with Malon's dad walking towards Link.

Link: *starts waking up* Huh, Malon? Where are you?

Malon's dad: Wake up, get dressed, we need to talk. Come inside my house when you are done getting dressed.

Link: Huh? Okay. *gets clothes on*

*Link goes into the house across the barn.*

Malon's dad: Take a seat on the couch Link.

*Link sits on the couch*

Link: Have I done anything wrong?

Malon's dad: No Link, although, I noticed that you had sex with my daughter.

Link: What's sex?

Malon's dad: it's what you 2 were doing in the barn an hour ago.

Link: Oh, am I in trouble for having sex?

Malon's dad: No, just asking you not to have it with her again, alright?

Link: Alright, I can do that.

Malon's dad: Alright, I'm taking a shower, you can leave.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Link leave to continue his quest? Or will he stay for unknown reasons? FIND OUT IN PART 2!

Opinions would be lovely


	3. Shared Experiences (Part 2):First shower

Note 1: Warning, MA rated content is ahead, the following material may be disturbing to viewers who are not okay with sex in general. 18+ viewers are recommended.

Parts 2:

Link: What's a shower?

Malon's dad: You don't know what a shower is?

Link: Nope, what is it?

Malon's dad: It's where you clean yourself.

Link: Never had one.

Malon's dad: Really, well how about you take a shower with me, so you can find out what a shower feels like?

Link: Sound great!

*the two people go to the upstairs shower, the biggest of the showers*

Link: So what do we do first in this "shower"?

Malon's dad: Well first we strip down to bare skin. *starts taking shoes and socks off*

Link: Alright, I can do that. *starts taking boots off*

Malon's dad: Alright, good. *starts taking pants off*

Link: *points towards shower* so is that the shower? *starts taking shirt off*

Malon's dad: *starts taking shirt off* yup, it is.

Link: Alright, I'm completely naked now.

*Malon's dad finishes off taking his clothes off, and puts both of there clothing that they were wearing to the left of the bathroom door.*

Malon's dad: Alright, now we get in the shower.

*link and Malon's dad get in the shower*

Malon's dad: Now we turn on the shower.

Link: Ahh! It's raining inside!

Malon's dad: Nope, it's supposed to do that *points towards where the water comes out* the water is actually coming out from there, pouting water on us, without the water, it would be harder to get clean.

Link: Oh, I see.

*Malon's dad explains to Link about soap and what you do with it, along with shampoo*

*Malon's dad hands Link a bar of soap*

Link: So I just rub this across my entire body?

Malon's dad: Yup.

Link: Alright.

(Hey there folks! Just letting you know, I'm going to skip the cleaning part. So just imagine link is cleaning himself while anything *winks* in this story happens. Alright? Good, BACK TO THE STORY! Also imagine moaning when the time is right, I don't like constantly typing in moans.)

Link: Aw great, my pee hole is stiff hard again.

Malon's dad: *looks to see what Link is talking about, and when he sees he starts getting hard* Oh, you mean a Penis?

Link: Oh, so a pee hole for boy is actually called a Penis?

Malon's dad: *continues to get harder* Hey could you help me wash my back?

Link: Sure! *starts scrubbing back.*

Malon's dad: *almost completely hard* Hey, after you are done scrubbing my back, how about I scrub yours?

Link: Sure, thanks.

*Link finish's up scrubbing his back*

Malon's dad: No problem. *is completely hard*

*Malon's dad quickly scrub's Link's back from how small it actually is.*

Malon's dad: *is as hard as possible* Hey, about when you and Malon had sex, did you know you can have sex with a man?

Link: Really, how, I don't see any holes you could do so with.

Malon's dad: Sure there is, it's called the butt *turns around and bends over to show*.

Link: Oh, alright. Is there a name for that as well?

Malon's dad: Yep, it's called anal sex.

Link: Could we try it?

Malon's dad: Sure, you want me to put my dick inside of you? Or your dick inside of me?

Link: What's a dick?

Malon's dad: *sigh* It's another name for your penis.

Link: Oh, I'll have you do the work.

Malon's dad: Alright, first, face the side bench, and bend over, then have your body lying on the shower bench to make an L shape towards me.

Link: Like this?

Malon's dad: Perfect, now since I have no lubricant, and can't use any shampoos or it would burn as hell later, on, this might hurt a bit, especially since I want to go fast, k?

Link: Alright, let's do this.

*Malon's dad shoves his dick in Link's butt.*

*immediately starts thrusting quickly.*

Link: AAAAAAAHHHHHH, IT HURTS SO MUCH!

Malon's dad: I know, give it a couple moments to actually feel good.

Link: It hurts, it hurts so much. *starts crying from pain.*

Malon's dad: Any moment now it should stop hurting, or stop hurting as much, and feel good.

*Link's pain slowly goes away*

*30 seconds later it's gone and starts feeling good*

Link: Hey the pain stopped! And I'm not sure what I like more, girl sex, or male sex!

Malon's dad: (in his mind: Man Link's so tight, I'm not sure I can last long) *starts thrusting very fast* you much you aren't sure if you are straight or gay?

Link: Yeah, I knew that, totally! Oh wait, that feeling is back.

Malon's dad: That feeling is your body nearing its point to Cumming.

Link: What Does "Cumming" mean?

Malon's dad: It's the process of cum being shot out, or oozing out from your dick.

Link: Oh, alright, well I'm close to Cumming, what about you?

Malon's dad: Same, I have been for a bit.

Link: Alright, annny moment now.

Malon's dad: I'M CUMMING!

*Link cums right after Malon*

Malon's dad: Alright, Lets finish cleaning up, and then you can leave if you want.

Link: Alright.

*Link and Malon's dad cleaned up, now currently Link is outside.*

*Navi comes back*

Navi: So how was it?

Link: Fantastic! Let's go to Death Mountain like we were supposed to now!

Navi: You even sound like you had a good time, alright, let's go!

Please give opinions, opinions would be lovely, however please make them constructive, as I don't want a "This is bad" without a reason why.

Link: I agree, nonconstructive opinions are for jerks, and everyone knows jerks are bullies. AND NO ONE LIKES A BULLY!


End file.
